


Hating

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy confronts Angel, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating

"Angel, there you are," Buffy said as she walked into the mansion. "You will not believe who I just tripped over." She saw him stand up from where he was sitting by the fireplace, book in hand. "Spike. An extremely drunk off his British rocker Spike, to be precise. Rambling on about hating me and the ground and his butt for some reason. I'm not too sure on the last part..." 

"Spike? What is he doing back?" Angel asked, frowning. 

"He didn't say. My guess is that Drusilla didn't take the loser back," she replied. "He tried to get me to stake him." 

"Did you?" 

"No." 

"What?!" Angel said, surprised. "Why not?" 

"No reason," Buffy shrugged. At his look, she sighed. "I couldn't do it, ok? He was just so...miserable. If I'm gonna kill him, he's gotta fight back." 

"I can't believe you would let an opportunity like that pass you by," he replied, setting the book down. "This is Spike. You wouldn't have gotten a better..." 

"Angel, just drop it," she told him. "I didn't stake him, it's of the past, let's move on." She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist. "I can think of all sorts of things I'd rather be doing." 

"Buffy, you know we can't," Angel said, going to remove her arms from his waist. 

"Oh come on, Angel," she batted her lashes at him. "I'm sure we can find a blindfold around here somewhere." 

"Buffy, no," he told her, pulling away. 

She pouted. "You're no fun. I'm getting tired of only having you without my being able to see you. What do you have to do anyway? I haven't been able to figure it out." 

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked, a confused look on his face. 

"Think of Ms. Calendar? Munch on a cross? What?" 

"Buffy, I don't understand..."

"Enough. No more games, no more blindfolds, no more lies. I want the hot monkey lovin' and I want it now," Buffy demanded. 

Angel stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked. "You didn't hit your head when you tripped over Spike, did you?" 

"What? No, of course not," she replied. She put her hands to her face and sighed. "Spike, ugh. You know, forget the sex. I think I'm just gonna go home, take a nice, hot bath and try and figure out why I didn't stake the idiot." 

"I think that's a good idea," he said cautiously. He watched as she started for the door. "Are we still going to the dance tomorrow?" 

Buffy turned back and smiled brightly at him. "Yup. Meet you at my house at ten. I have to patrol first and then I'll need some time to get cleaned up and dressed." 

Angel nodded. "I'll see you then." 

She waved then walked out of the mansion. Her thoughts turned to a certain blond vampire and she found herself hating the fact that he was still sniveling over Drusilla. She wondered why he didn't go wallow in drunken misery somewhere a little less likely he'd get staked. 

The last time he'd been back, he'd caused more trouble than he was worth - kidnaping Willow and Xander; pointing out ever so eloquently that her and Angel would never be friends. "That we would fight and shag and hate each other," Buffy whispered, remembering his words from months ago and those he'd said earlier. 

She stopped walking suddenly, her eyes widening in shock. "We would love each other until it killed us," she said. "All that's left is killing. Did he want to die?" 

Spike pushed off the bench, staggering slightly. "It's time to get out of this bloody hell hole," he muttered to himself. "Nothing ever goes right. Stupid plan." 

 

End


End file.
